


moon moon

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Notfic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: yes i am completely aware of how trashy this is, but i love it





	moon moon

**Author's Note:**

> i almost gave this a more dignified name like “the knight and the sailor” but couldn’t resist the allure of “moon moon”

[](https://ibb.co/cE296J)

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll admit that i haven’t watched sailor moon since i was a little girl, but also i can’t be the only one that has ever thought of this


End file.
